My other half
by Ebonykai360
Summary: Kouga feels that something is missing in his life and goes on a search to find it. He searches until he finds Inuyasha in the springs, could he be the one that Kouga is looking for?


This is an Inuyasha Fanfic. The pairing of this fanfic is InuyashaX Kouga, I have received plenty of reviews on this fanfic alone that people had comment and have asked me to make some corrections. My apologize goes out to you guys because when I look back at this story, I understand what you guys have tried to explain to me about as far as major errors and etc are concern. So I am gonna re-write this fanfic and correct the errors i have made on this first fanfic of mines. Warning: This story rated M for Mature as it contain sexual content that's suited for a Yaoi fan base type of audience.

My other half

(Kouga's P.O.V.)

Its been awhile since that bastard Naraku defeated as i have successfully avenged the death of comrades. I haven't seen Kagome since the day the miko that i have once fallen in love with had left to her own world and had never came back. My traveling days came to an end and it was just peaceful ever since we have come back to our hideout.

Until one day, I have come to realization that something was missing in my life. The same night, I had decided to go out and search for that missing piece in my life without telling my men where I was going, like it is any of their business to begin with.

The Shikon jewel shards disappeared after Naraku had died and I couldn't run as fast like the old days when I had the jewels inside my legs for a boost. Traveling from place to place, I couldn't find anything. Suddenly, When I took a trip to the hot springs, I found a familiar half demon. The one person that was my rival when it came down to the affections of Kagome.

But tonight as I gotten a little closer to the image displayed in front of me, I saw something different about the half-breed that i have never seen before. I didn't see him as a rival, I viewed him as a half-breed that was so attractive. Without taking a step closer to the male before me, I watched him as bathed in the water.

He had a beautiful body with his nicely tone chest, abs, and muscles that made me blush at the site. I've also studied how his long and silver hair had shined into the moonlight. I had no idea where these strange feelings were coming from, but I've grown a craving for his amazing body.

Then all of my thoughts shattered when a familiar voice had spoken to me.

"I know you're there, you mangy wolf. Quit hiding already and show yourself."

Revealing myself from the bushes, my erected groin exposed to the man before me. Unfortunate for me as it was mating season, but I was curious to see how he would react to the situation.

"Okay you got me, have you seen Kagome?"

The half demon looked at me with a puzzled look on his face then shouted out at me.

"What do you mean, have you seen Kagome? It's been a year since I've seen her."

His voice became calm as he turns his face away from me. Inuyasha lowered his face so that I couldn't see any kind of expression because his bangs had covered his face.

"All I know is that she is living a happy life somewhere else. Who knows, She is probably in the arms of another man for all I care. As long as she is happy."

I watched as he continued to avoid eye contact with me. I can tell that he was hurting and all I wanted to do was make the pain go away. He turned back completely towards me and said.

"But I'm not worried about her anyway, she's the only reason I have lost interest in women"

I wasn't expecting a confession like this to escape his lips. However, It's not that much of a shocker. If it was that lecherous monk, it would have been a different story. Still, I was talking to Inuyasha, the one that was one hard egg to crack open. The man who hated my guts.

I observed as he scan me with his eyes from head to toe. From the looks of it, his feelings for me were mutual as it was also his mating season. Looking at my physically fit body, from the muscles along with my toned chest and abs down to my growing erection which I failed to cover when my cheeks turned rosy red. Noticing the erection, he smirked with satisfaction of the sight.

"Why don't you come closer to me, Wolf, instead of standing way over there"

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped in the water. Stepping deeper into the water until i was close to Inuyasha, He takes my arm and pulled me in an embrace. Before I could try protest, his lips met with mines as he kissed me passionately. As we continued making out, the half-breed released his tongue as he licked my lips, seeking an entrance which I've gladly accepted as the exotic dance with our tongues began.

Our lips separated after 5 lustful minutes. Glancing into his golden eyes, I could see nothing but his lust taking possession of his being. Taking his right hand to place on my cock and rubbed it smoothly as he stared into my light blue whispering seductively to me.

"Kouga, you know what I want. Let's quit teasing each other and cut straight to the chase. I've notice that you felt the same way I have from the beginning."

He didn't have to tell me twice as the half-breed mentioned those words to me, I reached over and press my lips against his hungrily. Trying to slide my tongue in his mouth, Inuyasha automatically accepted it without hesitation as our tongues were wrestling once again.

I can feel his hands roaming around my body. Picking up habits from the monk, his hands groped my ass as I mimicked it on his. A small moan escape my lips as our lips parted ways, the half-breed flipped me towards the rocks behind him as he had pinned me down on them. He begins with his sexual torture.

First, Inuyasha places his lip on my left ear, nibbling and licking it as soft moans were coming from my lips. He gave my right ear the same type of treatment.

He kisses on my clavicle then travels his way up towards my neck and sucks on it. As I kept moaning, I took my hair out of a pony-tail and let my hair drop down to my back. He stops leaving a big hickey on the right side of my neck, removing my armor and tossing it on the floor. The half-breed flips me on my back, he beings licking my left nipple playfully in a circular motion and li and does the same thing for my right.

That's when a pure lustful beast took control as I flipped him over and gave him the same treatment. While teasing him, a low growl escapes from his as the pup flips me over. This time, he carries me out the water and placing me on the ground. I sat up in a sitting position as Inuyasha glanced at my cock which size was a little above average.

Removing my skirt as it meets with my armor except we were out of the water. The hanyou gets down on his knees as he takes my cock in his hands, Inuyasha enters it inside his mouth. Sucking on it sensually and teasingly as his head motioned up and down. A moan came from me as I took my right hand and placed it on his hair, motioning him to take it in deeper. while my hips rocked along with his upbeat rhythm motion as I became a prisoner of ecstasy.

He seized his movements and sensing that I was close to my climax, he releases his lips from my fully erected cock. The pup stands on his feet with a seductive smirk.

"Now it's your turn wolf."

With that being said, I got down on my knees and preparing for what I was going to soon witness. When his cock revealed, it took me by surprise as it was the biggest penis I've ever seen. Taking it in my mouth and had sucked on it to give him the same amount of pleasure.

The feeling drove him wild as I can hear him moaning out my name.

"Wait wolf, stop for a second"

Doing as instructed, I looked up at him with a smirk.

"What's wrong Mutt? Can't handle it?"

He smirked back at me.

"Oh I can. Question is, can you handle what else I have in store for you?"

Getting the idea of what he had in mind, I turned my body over as I stood on my hands and knees. My ass exposed to him, the hanyou fascinated with what he saw as dog boy's hand smoothly stroked my ass cheeks and sending light kisses on them. His tongue licks my entrance as lots of moans escaped my lips in pleasure. With his soft wet tongue pumping into me going in and out, I called out his name loud enough for my voice to echo through the forest.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

His tongue felt so good inside me as the pup taste my ass professionally. Moaning in my ass as he continues teasing until stopping 5 minutes later. Sending wet kisses up and down my back while feeling on my chest and abs with his left hand and feeling on my groin with his right. Licking his way up my back and kissing my shoulders, the left side of my neck, and attacking my lips in hungrily. Distracting with the kiss, he slipped his cock inside of me. When he enters completely inside, I gasped out a soft moan. The mutt's lips parted from mines, he starts pumping in and out in a slow rhythm. I rocked my hips along with the rhythm with moans coming from the both of us, growing louder and louder with each thrust.

He speeds up his pace which drove me wild, moaning louder in pleasure and screaming out his name once again.

"Oh yes!"

grinning seductively as he continues pounding me, the mutt whispering in my ear with his soft breath made me melt.

"You like that, don't you filthy whore?"

Biting my lips to hold in further moans, I muffled.

"Mhm!"

Not satisfied with my answer, he responds to it along with a deeply rough thrust.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Not able to hold it in any longer, I moaned out.

"Yes! Yes I like it!...Inuyasha!"

Pleased with what he heard, He takes the initiative and holds my body up to the point where my back was touching his rock hard chest. The hanyou held on my chest as he continued with his intense thrusting. My right arm wrapped around his neck, our faces touching as our constant moans filling the air. The pounding sounds of him picking up his thrusting pace to hyper drive, I felt some drool dripping from my mouth to the ground as his cock felt so damn good.

My thoughts slipped my mind anymore as it was lost in the moment. He continued pounding until I felt his hot semen release inside me with my climax matching his timing, it hits the floor. As we panted with our bodies covered in sweat, I seized the opportunity to rest on the ground. Without any warnings, The mutt picks my legs up and re-enters his cock inside me.

"I'm not done yet, Wolf."

He pounds my ass endlessly in all sorts of positions as we continued fucking for hours. Finally, we came for the last time. The amount of counts that I came, out numbered his. We walked back towards the water and sunk our bodies in there. Holding me in his arms, he says to me softly with a boyish smile.

"Well wolf, you think I'm a puppy now?"

Staring into his amber eyes, I respond back simply.

"No I don't think you're a puppy, I think you are MY puppy"

He chuckles softly at the response.

"And your my mangy wolf"

He responds sincerly. After soaking off out semen covered bodies, we rest at a spot a little distant from the springs as we cuddled. Sleeping in the arms of my former rival and new lover. The next day, before leaving my Inuyasha, he bites my neck as a love mark to claim me as his property. I informed him about our meeting in the same area two days from now. We shared a good-bye kiss before parting ways. He went off to check the newly wed couple of the lecherous monk and the demon slayer and their children. While I traveled back to the Wolf Domain.

When I arrived in front of the door, I entered my home limping.

"Damn, dog boy tore my ass apart."

Walking through the cave, my men gave me different types of looks. Including shocked and puzzled expressions. One of my closest men walked up to me and questionably asks.

"Hey, Kouga. Where have you been?"

I pouted.

"None of your business about where I went, I'm here am I?"

He sadly looks at the ground

"Sorry Kouga."

Noticing my mark, he directs his attention on it.

"What's that mark on the left side of your neck?"

I answered simply?

"The mark of my missing half I found that is now my new lover."

He stares at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Does this mean you found somebody new?"

I smiled at him.

"Nope, nobody new."

Walking away from him, and into my room, I thought to myself.

'He is my other half, the one who had made me whole again.'

End

Well I'm glad that i finally finish it, thank you guys for your helpful advice. I had tried my best to fix the errors made during the making of this story. Hope that you liked it and please continue with the comments to let me know what's on your thoughts and opinions of this story, Thank you :3


End file.
